ZikkiWella
by DorkDiariesluvr
Summary: Rikki decides to date Zane if he is nice. Sophie becomes a mermaid. Will and Bella fight. How much crazier can it get! Zikki Wella minor Clewis


Zikki/Wella

"I'll go out with you if you fire Sophie and be nice to Will!" Rikki told Zane. She had decided to give him his last chance."Okay Sophie has been doing pretty bad lately!" Zane said and walked over to Sophie "Sophie your fired!" Sophie and Rikki were shocked. "But Zane I thought we had something special!" Zane smiled and laughed. "Well you thought wrong!" Sophie kissed Zane on the cheek and said "Okay goodbye Zane!" She said as she walked out. But Zane stopped her! "Sophie wait!" Sophie turned around and smiled while Rikki was angry! "What was that for? Eww! What did I ever do to you? And I need your apron!" Zane said wiping his cheek! Rikki and Sophie swapped expressions. Sophie ripped of her apron and threw on the ground before running out! Zane turned to Rikki. "One date!" Zane smiled big. "Meet me at the docks at 6 tonight." He said. "What why the docks?" Zane ran out and said "Hold the fort!" Rikki rolled her eyes but did as told.

Later at the docks.

Rikki walked over to Zane's zodiac. "Hey stranger!" He said and motioned for her to come in. She climbed in and Zane blindfolded her. They talked about the cafe until they arrived. Zane parked the boat and removed Rikki's blindfold. "Mako?" Rikki asked "Yeah I thought you might want to come here! Remember Graduation night."

Flashback

Zane:"You know if you ever need any company out there-"

Rikki: I'll be sure to ask anyone exept you!"

End of flashback

"So I thought what if I took you!" Zane said while removing his shirt. "Oh and we're swimming in!" Rikki rolled her eyes. They swam in and got out. Rikki carefully dried herself and Zane off. "Wow Zane!" He had put pictures of them together all over the cave. Their was also a picnic basket.

They talked again about the cafe and a bunch of other things. "I missed you Rikki! So much. At the Café and as my girlfriend." He said. "I missed you too but-" Zane cut her off "I know I was a jerk and I ruined our relationship!" Rikki nodded. "I'm so sorry is there anything I can do to show that!" He said. "Well my dads zodiac he just bought wont run." Rikki said sarcastically. "I can fix it tomorrow!" He anounced. "I was kidding!" She said "Oh but still Rikki Im really sorry!" He kissed her."Will you be my girlfriend...again?" She nodded. "I guess!" He hugged her. "Thank you Rikki! "Oh and this is for you!" He handed her a box. "A gift already? Zane Im not taking this. At least not until we've been dating for a while!" She pushed it away. "No just take it." She opened the box and it was a golden necklace that said Zane and under it was an IPod that said shut up and take the gift. She laughed. They talked until 7:00. "Oh gosh look at the time I have get home. Bye Zane!" She dived in and swam off. Zane felt lonely as he cleaned everything up.

The next day

Rikki ran into the Café and found Zane. "I... can't...work today... I have to...go with my... Dad to...watch a bike race!" She said between breaths. Zane nodded and watched her run back out. He asked Cleo to hold the fort and she said yes. He then road over to Rikki's house and went to her backyard. Rikki hadn't been kidding about her dads Zodiac. Zane took a look at it and figured out how to fix it. He thought he'd just leave a note explaining how to fix it. But after thinking about it he quickly road home to get his tools and went back to the boat and fixed it! He left a note saying "Mr. Chadwick I'd like to say sorry for breaking your daughters heart! I have fixed your Zodiac not to apologize but to apologize and hope that we can be friends. I am now dating your daughter and if you do not approve let me know. I really hope that you will allow me to be Rikki's boyfriend. Thank you and I hope you enjoy time on your Zodiac. -Zane Bennett" He placed the note down with some flowers. He road back down to Rikki's and began working.

Later

went outside to work on his boat again and found the note and flowers. After reading the note he smiled "Rikki come out here!" Rikki began to worry and when she ran outside and saw her dad. "What's wrong dad?" She yelled as she walked over to her father. "Nothing sweetheart these are for you and read this note." He said and she read the note. "Dad please don't get angry! I-"She said. "Rikki Im not mad. I trust your decision!" He walked over to his boat leaving a shocked Rikki! She went in her room and layed down her roses. She called Zane.

"Zane I told you I was kidding!"

"I know but I had to! So... What'd he say?"

"He said he's fine with it and that he trusts my decision!"

"Great!"

He hung up and Rikki took a walk on the beach.

The next day

"Hey Rikki! Do you no what the weather is for today, I was hoping you could join me at Mako?" Cleo said."Sorry Cleo I think it's gonna Zane! I mean uh rain. And there's gonna be um thunder. Yeah!" Rikki said akwardly. She was so worried! Cleo and and Bella hate Zane! She ran over to the beach and saw Zane."Hey meet me at my house tomorrow I want to show you my room!" Then Sophie ran over!"Zane I had everything she had exept for one thing! When I found out what that was I well I ll just show you!" Sophie quickly ran into the water and dove in! When she came up she had...a tail, a golden and Bella ran over. "What are you guys-" Bella stopped as she saw her boyfriends evil sister who broke up her friend and her friends ex boyfriend that was really really mean in the water! Cleo stood scared as the water washed up to her feet. She looked down then up at Bella and Rikki. She dove in and speed swam to Mako Island. Luckily Sophie didnt see her. Sophie swam off in a different direction right after she said "Im going to live with my dad who now lives in New York! I love you Zane!" Zane looked over to Rikki "But how did she find out?" He shrugged and swam off to tell Cleo the truth about her and Zane!

Meanwhile

"You told her didn't you!" Bella yelled at Will. "She made me!" He said terribly worried. "Wow Will and I trusted you, I thought you were strong! I hate you Will!" She yelled and stormed out. Her voice still echoed in his head. For the first time he was mad and angry at himself! The smile that never would ever leave his face disappeared. He screamed as loud as he could thinking about the mess he'd made! Then suddenly he looked over at the picture of him and Bella smiling and instantly his heart warmed up! He ran over to his desk and looked in his bottom drawer and found it! The bracelet he had saved for Bella in case something were to happen! It was all pearls, real pearls! He was ready to drop it off at her house because he new she wouldn't talk to him.

Meanwhile

"Rikki what's wrong with you he broke you heart!" Cleo said. "The truth is when Will was drowning I swam over and gave him mouth to mouth...twice! But don't tell Bella she'd kill me!" Rikki was really embarrassed. "Rikki I can't believe you!" Bella ran in crying."You can have him I dumped him!" She ran out of Mako island!

Will dropped off the bracelet. When Bella got home she grabbed the mail and took her envelope upstairs. She opened it up and she started crying tears of joy then she read the note. "Dear Bella I need to tell you something but I need to tell you in person! So look outside.!" Bella walked over to her balcony and went outside and when she looked down she saw Will! "Bella Im sorry! She pressured me! Forgive me?!" He shouted. "I forgive you! I'm sorry, I don't hate you!" She said. He climbed up to her and kissed her! Then Bella heard her dad! "Bella come downstairs!" She ran downstairs as Will climbed down.


End file.
